minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TravellingEye/The overesourceful guides you might need to know in Minecraft
If you took time to read this,thank you!As I want to share some knowledge that I know to you.These tips may not seem to be useful at first,but they can be really help you on your survival world,especially if you're really conservative like me.Take note that some of these tips require patience,so it may take some time for you to do this in game. Tip No.1:Collect at least 16 pieces of wood. 16 wood can give you a whole stack of planks.All you need to do is punch at least 3-4 trees you can find.Then craft these materials in specific amounts. 1 Crafting Table 8 Sticks 1 Wooden Pickaxe Tip No.2:Use your wooden pick until it breaks This requires a lot of patience,but it can be useful in some cases.If you continue using your wooden pickaxe without replacing it in mining until it breaks,you may find yourself to have almost a stack of cobblestone in your inventory.Use the cobblestone you obtained to create a sword,pickaxe,a furnace,and,if needed,an axe. Tip No.3:Build a small shelter from your surroundings. This is a technique that most nomads do,especially useful when players lack a bed.You must make use of your surroundings for shelter (ex. by making a small cave,using trees,etc.). Tip No.4:Find Spiders for the sake of strings. It is necessary to do this immediately in the first night,but be careful.If you see any red glows around you,thats the sign that a spider is nearby.If you want to play it safe,wait for sunrise so undead mobs can burn in the sun (Mobs wont spawn if you sleep early).If you have at least a pair of strings while hunting them,use this to create a fishing rod (Even more useful if there is a pool of water nearby.). Tip No.5:When mining,save your iron pickaxe. To avoid frustration,it's best if you use stone pickaxes in mining other blocks.And save your iron pick in mining valuable ores. Tip No.6:Eating Rotten Flesh with milk Use this technique in case of food scarcity,or if you're really conservative.Since milk can cure any status effect,combining it with rotten flesh can make it a good source of food.You shouldn't do this with other harmful food though (spider eyes and pufferfish). Tip No.7:Craft shields Tired of skeletons?Use shields,as they can protect you from arrows.Plus,the materials in crafting are pretty cheap as well.This may also save you from creepers. Tip No.8:Bring Important Items before mining. Aside from tools and food,you may need to get a lot of things with you before you mine in deep places such as a crafting table,a furnace,and many blocks that you can use for bridges. Tip. No.9:Use lava in creating obsidian. This is a little hard to do,but you can actually build a nether portal without use of actually obtaining obsidian.This is especially useful if there is a nearby lava pool.If you pour water in a lava block (the lava can't be stationary),the lava will become obsidian.So make use of this technique in case you don't have materials to obtain the obsidian.I can't tell you how to make the portal that way though,its too hard to tell by words. Tip No.10:Increase brightness so you dont have to use torches (THIS IS NOT RECOMMENDED SINCE IT MIGHT DRAIN YOUR BATTERY) Lazy using torches,then try this simple technique.Take note that if you are worried about mob spawning in your world,you might need to use torches instead. Thats all I have to say,thank you,for taking your time in reading this, comment your opinion about my guide. Category:Blog posts